


Hit Without the Run

by hush_mya



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chef Lexa, Clexa, F/F, She hit her with her fucking car, Slow Burn, might get a bit angsty, missing clarke, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hush_mya/pseuds/hush_mya
Summary: That one fic where Lexa accidentally hits Clarke with her truck.





	1. Oops

“Lex.” The brunette looks up to see her brother walk into the kitchen. “Can I help you cook when we get home?” He asks and Lexa smiles.

“Sure Aden.” She folds down the paper bag and hands the 9 year old his lunch. “Thanks.” He says with a smile and then walks to the front door, grabbing his jacket. 

“No problem.” Lexa says and then looks at the green numbers on the oven. “Shit, we’re gonna be late.” She says and darts out of the kitchen.

“Swear jar!” Aden calls out as he slips on his shoes. Lexa lets out a grunt and then pulls out a dollar and slips it into the jar.  _ Why did I come up with that jar idea? This kid is gonna make me go bankrupt.  _

“Okay, let's go.” She slips on her own jacket and shoes and guides Aden out the door.

_ Great, it’s raining. _

The two run to the truck, focused on getting out of the rain as fast a possible.  “Unlock the door Lex!” Aden yells from the other side.

_ Shit! _

Lexa digs through her pocket until she finds the trucks clicker and unlocks the door for her brother. He slips in and sits down just as she opens her door.  “Okay!” Lexa says as she lets out a deep sigh. She starts the car and pulls out of the driveway. The siblings drive in silence for a few minutes before Lexa decides to break it. 

"So you never told me what happened at school."

The boy shrugs, "Oh, nothing happened really."  Lexa uses her peripheral to look at the boy. She can’t afford to take her eyes off of the road for even a second, especially in this weather.

“You sure? I had got a call from your teacher…” 

“Lexa, it’s nothing.” He shuts his sister's attempt at what she thinks is helping. “It’s nothing. I’m fine, okay?” He looks to his sister. 

_ Fine. I’m not going to get anything out of him…  _ “Okay.” Lexa mutters and focuses her full attention back on the roads.  The now violent rain is accompanied by a thick fog in this area and Lexa could barely see anything. She sighs as she readjusts so she’s sitting up and closer to the wheel. 

"Now it’s even worse..." she mutters. Lexa squints her eyes in hopes that she can see  _ something _ but it makes her vision worse. 

She sighs and her grip on the steering wheel tightens.  _ I can deal with the rain if the fog would just go away. Or the other way around. Anything other than this. And to think I used to love the rain. _

Lexa’s mind drifts to when she was younger and she was actually able to enjoy her time outside. She smiles when she thinks of jumping in puddles with Aden just after he learned how to walk. Dancing in the rain with her dad and her absolute favorite was the rainy car rides with both of her parents.

But that was before. Those memories were from a different time.  Lexa wipes away the tears that had suddenly formed and further blurred her vision. 

A loud thud and a bump that made Lexa feel like her heart had lodged itself into her throat makes Lexa’s eyes go wide and her foot slam on the breaks.

“Shit!”  _ I hit something.  _

“You owe me a dollar Lexie.”  _ Well Aden’s okay.  _

Lexa gives the boy a weak nod and then climbs out of her truck. The area is still foggy and the rain beats down on her but she can see better than she could in the car. 

The brunette tries to control her breathing as she rounds the vehicle and sees what she hit. No,  _ who  _ she hit.  _ I hit a person. _

"Oh my god." Lexa gasps when she see a bleeding girl.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." She begins to panic. Her fingers threaded through her hair as she pulls at the roots.  _ Think fast, think fast. Shit! All I can think of is thinking fast! _

Lexa rushes over to the bleeding girl and she picks her up. _ Oh my god this is so gross! _

She carries her limp body to the truck and carefully places her in the backseat. "What's going on Lexie?" Aden asks as he peeks into the backseat.

"Um, nothing Aden. Just turn around and put your seatbelt back on buddy.”  Aden does as told and Lexa closes the door. She runs back around and slips into the driver's side. 

“What are we doing?” Aden asks when Lexa makes a U-turn. "We're just taking this hurt girl home with us." She begins the drive home. "So we're helping her?" Lexa nods her head as she once again struggles to see through the rain and fog. 

“No more talking bud, I need to concentrate.”  _ I don’t want to hit anyone else.  _

Lexa parks in the driveway. She hands him the house key. “You go open the door and I'll get the girl." Aden nods and takes the key. "Okay." He gets out and runs to the house.

Lexa lets out a sigh before stepping into the rain. She grabs the girl and carries her to the door.

"Just put them on the counter." She says before taking the girl into her room. She lays her on the bed and then runs to the bathroom. Lexa frantically searches for the first aid kit.  _ Thank god!  _ She grabs the kit and takes it back to the girl.

Lexa cleans the drying blood from the girl's head and uses the supplies to patch her up as much as she can.   _ I'm so sorry.  _ Lexa thinks as she inspects her clean up work. 

_ Her clothes are wet. She's gonna get sick if I don't change her out of them.  _ Lexa grabs a pair of her pajamas and lays them next to her.

_ First the shirt.  _ She struggles to pull off her shirt but manages to. She rolls her eyes at herself when she feels a blush rush over her cheeks.  _ Come on Lexa, don't perv out over the girl you almost killed. _

Lexa looked down at her slim stomach to see a big bruise. She sighs and slip the shirt onto the smaller girl.

_ Shoes.  _ She takes them off.

_ Now the pants you perv.  _ Lexa unbutton her jeans and slipped them off just to quickly replace them with a pair of sleeping pants.

Lexa tucks her in and lets out a sigh.  _ Please get better. Please. I can’t afford to go to jail because of this. I can’t leave Aden alone with her.  _

Lexa grabs the girl’s clothes and leaves the room. She puts them in the washer and then walks out into the living room. Aden sat on the couch watching TV. He had changed his clothes.

"Hey kid." Lexa says, getting his attention.

“I’m not going to school today am I?” He asks.  _ He has to. I can’t give her any amo. _

“You are, just a little late.” She looks down at her phone, checking the time.  _ Shit, and I have work soon.  _ “Okay, a lot late but that’s okay.” 

Lexa walks around the couch and crouches down so she’s in front of Aden. "Um... You know that girl, right?" he nods. "Well, I think we should keep her being here a secret."

He raises an eyebrow. "How come?"

Lexa pauses to think of the best way to explain it to him. "Cause she needs some time to get better and that won't happen if other people know." She tells him.

"Oh, okay." He stands up. “So are you gonna take me to school?”

_ Good idea.  _ “Yeah bud.”

Lexa and Aden put their jackets and shoes on again. The boy opens the door but Lexa stops him. She hands him the clicker. “Meet me in the truck, give me a second.” The boy takes the object and nods. 

Lexa walks back into her room and looks down at the girl.  _ She looks kind of peaceful. Hopefully when she wakes up she doesn’t freakout… Hopefully she wakes up… _

Lexa decides to leave a note.  _ There, that way if she wakes up before I’m home she’ll know what’s going on.  _

Lexa leaves. She drives Aden to school and then herself to work. She hardly has a second to breath before Anya is yelling at her. “Why are you late? I covered for you when Indra made her rounds but-”

“I fucked up An.” Lexa cut her off.

“What did you do?” Anya asks once the two were alone in the back of the restaurant. “I hit someone- a girl.” Lexa admits.

“Like,  _ hit  _ her? Lex please tell me you mean you punched her in the face.” She shakes her head.

“God Lex, and what did you do? You did call the police right, and that’s why you’re late?” Lexa shakes her head again.

“I brought her home.” Anya’s eyes go wide. “You what!” 

“I freaked! I didn’t know what to do and Aden was in the car and I didn’t know what to do!” Lexa takes a moment to breath before continuing. 

“You know my mom, she’s been trying to get Aden back and if I screwed up they’d give him right to her. Right now I look like a better fitting ‘parent’ than she does and if I called the police then that would go right out the window.”

“And what if this girl’s family comes looking for her? It’ll lead right to you and you could do jail time Lexa. Is she alive? Is she gonna go tell. She can do that Lex, especially since you just  _ left  _ her at your house.” Anya lectures.

“She was unconscious when I left her. I cleaned her up and I- I don’t know what to do Anya.” Lexa says and her best friend hugs her. “I don’t want to lose him. She’d make sure I’d never see him again.” She mumbles into the older girl’s shoulder.

“Things will work out Lex. You have years of good karma saved up so things  _ have  _ to work out. Everything will be fine.” She assures her.

They stay like that until Lexa is calm enough. “Okay, now go work. I can’t cover for you in the actual cooking department.” Anya says. Lexa nods and goes to it.

....

The pair of siblings get home later than usual with groceries in their hands. Lexa puts her bags on the counter. “I’m gonna go check on her.” She tells Aden who nods and starts to put his snacks away.

Lexa peaks into her room to see the blonde is still asleep.  _ Well she’s moved a little bit so she must be alive still _ . She reasons. 

Lexa walks back into the kitchen to see Aden with the ingredients for spaghetti out. “Can we cook now?” He asks and Lexa can’t help but smile.

“Sure buddy.” The two are quick to get started and Aden shows off what he’s learned from watching Lexa cook. 

"You're getting pretty good." She praises and he smiles up at her. “I try.” He says as he mixes the sauce. She laughs. 

"You'll make a girl really happy when you're older." He glances back up at his sister. "Just because I can cook?"

Lexa nods. "Yep, girls like it when their guy can cook."

"Cool." The 9 year old smirks. "Oh, and you still owe me that dollar."

_ Oh yeah…  _ Lexa pulls out another dollar and slips it into the jar. “Sweet, now I have 10 dollars! I’ve been counting.”

“Have you now?” Lexa asks, looking at the jar. It had only been 3 days since the last time he cleaned it out and used the money. “And what are you gonna buy this time?” She asks.

Aden shrugs. “I don’t know. I think I’m gonna save for a bit.” Lexa leans down and kisses the crown of his head.

“Smart boy.” 

They finish dinner and eat together while watching a movie.  

"Go change into your pajamas and I'll read you a chapter, okay?" She says once they’re done. 

"Okay." He says without hesitation. Aden stands up and walks into his room. Once he changes he calls Lexa in. "Did you grab the book yet?"

"Yep," he says as he hands it to Lexa. "Okay." She tucks him in and starts the next chapter.

...

Lexa walks into her room and flicks on the lights. She jumps when sees the girl on her bed.  _ Shit, I forgot she was here.  _ The blonde moves but stays asleep. Lexa walks to her dresser and grabs a shirt and a pair of shorts to sleep in.  _ Guess I'm sleeping on the couch.  _ She grabs a towel and showers before settling down to the couch.

Her eyes gaze over the ceiling. This is the first time that she’s really been left to her thoughts. Lexa lets out a groan.

_ I'm so screwed.  _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone. Here's a chapter. It's not too long but I wanted to start 2017 off with something for this story. Chapter 3 is on it's way.

Clarke rolls over in the bed and unsuccessfully uses the pillow to cure her headache. _Man my head hurts._ She lets out a groan and buries her face deeper into the sheets. _Wait. Where am I? I know I’m not home and Finn’s sheets definitely aren't this nice._

The blonde sits up, heartbeat erratic as she looks around the unfamiliar room. “Where the _fuck_ am I?” Whispers to herself.

“Oh you’re up.” Clarke quickly turns to look at the girl and immediately regrets it because everything _hurts._  

“Who are you? Where am I?” Clarke’s eyes dart down to the toast in the girl’s hand and her stomach growls. _God I’m hungry._ Clarke’s eyes glance back up to see the girl’s eyebrows raised.  

“Where am I?” She says again, voice laced with a mixture of confusion and anger that the girl still hasn’t answered. “Who are you!?” She shouts which makes the stranger take a step back. _Why is she scared? She’s the stranger. Where am I?_

“I’m Lexa. I’m so-so-so sorry about what happened.” She rushes out in a panic. 

“What are you talking about?” Clarke asks and then looks down. _Who's clothes are these?_ The panic rises in the blonde again.

"Where are my clothes!? What happened?!" She stands up with her hands balled into fists. She ignores her body telling her to sit back down.

"I- um- you- um." Lexa stutters out. Clarke’s jaw sets. _Just give me answers._

"What did you do?" Clarke says through gritted teeth. Her head feels light and her body aches but she refuses to let this _stranger_ know that.   _Do not to pass out. Do not pass out. Do not pass out._  

"I was driving and you came out of nowhere." Lexa manages to explain. "And I hit you." She barely gets out without crying. The guilt ate at everything in the brunette and she was terrified of what this tiny blonde would do. She could do so much damage to Lexa and her family- what’s left of it. Lexa continues to explain the situation and finds her voice dipping into a sort of begging tone. "It was an accident and I am so sorry!" 

Clarke lets out a sigh and sits back on the bed, not being able to stand any longer. Her head hurt like hell and the room was spinning like crazy.

"Are you okay?" Lexa asks.

"No, no I’m not okay." Clarke snaps but regrets it because it took a lot of energy from her. She shakes her head. "Instead of taking me to the hospital you brought me home with you!" She holds her head in her hands. _I’ll leave once the room stops spinning._  

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"Obviously." She snaps once again.

 Lexa takes a deep breath as she tries to calm herself. _Whatever happens happens._ “Your family- your parents-” Lexa walks so she’s in front of the blonde.

_Maybe it's a good thing she didn't take me to the hospital. They would've called my parents for sure._

 "-I can call them. It's all my fault." Lexa finishes her sentence and the blonde looks up at her.

 _I have to keep my parents out of this._ "What, no. It's not. It was really foggy." Clarke tells her.  

"No, it was." Lexa insists, trying to take responsibility. The brunette takes out her phone. “What’s their number. 

"I said no!" Clarke yells and Lexa’s eyes go wide. Clarke sighs and she lies back on the bed. "Look, I'm caught up in a lie and if you tell anyone I'm here I'm going to be in a lot of trouble."

Lexa puts the phone back in her pocket. “Explain?” She says and the blonde lets out a sigh.

“I told my mom I was staying with my dad and he thinks I’m with her and I’ve been staying with my boyfriend, no, ex boyfriend Finn. My parents, they don’t talk to each other so it’s a foolproof plan and they don’t know anything.” Clarke winces when she touches her bandaged head.

“Everything was perfect until Finn hit me and I don’t play that shit so I left him.”

"Wow." Is all Lexa can think to say. 

"Yeah, and now I don't have anywhere to go. I can't go home looking like this." Clarke points to her face.

Lexa swallows the lump in her throat. Everything tells her what she’s going to say is a bad idea but the guilt inside wins out. "You can stay here."

"Yeah, you kind of owe me since you did hit me and all." Clarke says. It’s meant as more of a joke but it forces the guilt to settle further in Lexa.

“My name is Lexa.” She says. _Might as well get to know my new housemate._

“Clarke.” The blonde replies.

"Well Clarke, are you hungry?" The blonde quickly looks to her and sits up. “I’m starving.”

Lexa gives her a nod. "I'll get you something. You should lay back down." Lexa walks out of the room. _This girl scares the mess out me, but I do feel bad for her._ Lexa walks into the kitchen and puts the leftover bacon on the plate, a piece of toast and some scrambled eggs.

Clarke is relieved to see Lexa reappear with a full plate. Clarke sits up and winces in pain.

Lexa hands her the plate. "Is there anywhere else you're hurt?”

Clarke shakes her head. "Just my head.” The discomfort in her ribs is quick to remind her. “And everywhere else I guess.” She takes a bite out of her eggs. “I got this, this and this from Finn." She adds, pointing to her bruised eye.

"At least it doesn't look _that_ bad." Lexa says and Clarke laughs.

“Yeah, I guess you could say I got off lucky. She takes a bite out of her bacon. _Fuck, this is so good._ As the family doctor, Clarke’s mom banned bacon so this was the first time she’s had it in years. _Maybe this was worth getting hit for._

"Was it the first time he hit you?" Lexa asks and Clarke’s eyes narrow. _Way to ruin a good thing._

Lexa shakes her head. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked that. I stupid.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. "It’s whatever. It’s never happened to _me_ before but there was rumors that he did to his ex girlfriend and that's one of the main reasons my parents hate him. They didn’t want him ruining me.” _I need to stop talking about them before I get pissed off._

"Well I understand them, why would someone try to mess up a face as pretty as yours?" Lexa says without realizing the words were slipping out of her mouth. Her eyes go wide. _Did I just say that out loud?_

Clarke shrugs. "I loved him I guess. When I ran away with him it was after he went to classes for his anger issues and he promised he would never do any of that to me." She eats the rest of her toast. "I started to miss my mom and we got into a pretty big fight. He had a hell of a shot."

  _How can she say this like it’s not a big deal?_ Lexa thinks to herself. She wanted to hug and comfort Clarke but it didn’t seem like the blonde needed it. “So you're done with him, right?" Lexa asks and Clarke nods. 

“Yeah, fuck him. I don’t stick around that kind of shit. I’ve seen what it did to my aunt and-” she shakes her head. “Not happening to me.” Clarke takes another bite of her food. “I don’t like guys enough for that.” She adds with her mouth half full. 

 _Does that mean she likes girls too or?_ Lexa’s thoughts don’t get to get into it too much because Clarke hands her an empty plate.

“Thanks." She says and Lexa grabs it.

"No problem. I’ll be right back." She quickly takes the plate to the kitchen and puts it in the sink.

 "So where are my clothes?" Clarke asks once Lexa comes back.

"Oh, I put them in the dryer last night. It was raining and they were dirty and soaked." She quickly explains. 

"So you changed me?" Clarke asks.

Lexa ignores the blush that appears on Clarke's cheeks. _Great, I embarrassed her._ "Yeah, I'm sorry. They were soaking wet." She repeats.

 "No, no it's fine. I get it. You had to. I was just wondering."

"I can go get them." Lexa says walking out of the room again. She barely avoids crashing into Aden. “Hey buddy. Go eat and then I’ll take you over to play with Artigas like I promised.” This news makes the boy smile and rush to get his breakfast.

Lexa goes to the laundry room and grabs Clarke’s clothes out of the dryer and bring them to their owner. 

"Thanks." The blonde says as she grabs them. 

“Um, so, I have work soon and I’m going to have to leave for a bit.” Lexa tells her. The blonde looks almost disappointed at the news.

“Oh, fun.” She deadpans.

“I can help move you to the living room so you can watch TV and stuff." Lexa offers and Clarke accepts. "Okay." Lexa gently wraps her arm around Clarke’s waist and the two walk into the living room. 

“Who’s the kid?” She asks as they pass Aden at the kitchen counter. “Not yours is he? You’re not that old. Are you?”

Lexa laughs as she helps Clarke lay on the couch. “No, he’s my brother and I’m 23.” She takes the blanket folded across the back of the couch and lies it over Clarke’s body.

“Still older than I thought. You look 20 at most.”

“Thank you?” Lexa asks with a chuckle. “And you?”

“I just turned 18. Right before I left so I’m legal.” She adds.

Lexa raises an eyebrow. “What is being legal supposed to get you?” Clarke shrugs.

“I don’t know, nothing, everything. Where’s the remote?” She quickly changes the topic.

Lexa looks around the usual spots in the room and finds it in it’s second place. “Here.” She hands it to her. “I’m gonna go get ready and I’ll tell you when I’m gone.” Clarke nods.

 Lexa walks back into the kitchen. “Go get ready buddy and don’t forget to brush your teeth.” Adan whines but agrees.

 Lexa gets ready in record time realizing that she would be late if she didn’t move fast.

 "You can help yourself to anything in the fridge! Bye!" She calls out as she slips her jacket and shoes on.

"Bye." Clarke replies right before the siblings walk out the house.

 _I can't believe I'm staying at a stranger's house._ Clarke’s been to strangers houses before for parties but she had friends there with her then. Now she’s all on her own. She lets out a groan as she flips through the TV channels. _Fuck, this is so boring. I wish I didn't leave my phone at Finn’s._  

Clarke settles on a movie after a while and then later lets herself drift to sleep.

A few hours pass and she wakes up. _Only 1:10?_ Clarke lets out a sigh. _When is Lexa coming back? She does a good job at keeping me entertained._

Clarke’s stomach lets out a loud growl and she glances down at it. _She said I can get food._ The blonde goes to move and get up and instantly regrets it. She lets out a yelp and holds her side. _How does rest make it ten times worse!?_


End file.
